nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 1 (Stars of Io)
After meeting in Nimozaran's tower and being paid 1000 gold in advance, the party used the permanent teleportation circle to travel to the Veiled Castle. In the Veiled Castle the party encountered many undead foes and recovered a wealth of item. The put an end to a wizard called, Anon, and dispelled the illusions that formed much of the Veiled Castle. Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***Starting XP: 2250 ***XP Earned: +1475 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***Starting XP: 2250 ***XP Earned: +1475 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***Starting XP: 2250 ***XP Earned: +1475 **Landon - Illustral ***Starting XP: 2250 ***XP Earned: +1475 *Date: Beginning of April? *Location: Ryan's media room Set-up Wuelasselin arrived in Fallcrest just intime to volenteer to help investigate the veiled castle. He stopped at the Septarch's Tower to present himself as a traveling wizrad looking for purpose and answers.(?) Nimozaren agreed to teach him some new rituals in exchange for his help. He only had to wait one day before two wilden and a shardmind arrived as the investigation team. From the tower Wuel had a nice view of the town. Fallcrest is seperated in half by a 200ft bluff. THe northern part of town resides on the top of the bluff and seems to be in better condition that low town. The whole place seems to be a conglomeration of different arcitechual designs. Low town seeming the newest and shoddiest. The Septarch's Tower seems to be the oldest, but despite that in pristine condition. Wuel suspects magic has protected it for years. The town is protected by walls on 3 sides about 20 ft in height, the 3rd side is protected by the river. A much smaller stream, the Moonwash, some 20 feet across and 5 feet deep at its widest point, runs through town from east to west, first cascading off the bluffs into a clear pool before continuing westward to meet Nentir. Children can be seen swimming in the pool on warmer days. The southern wall lies mostly in ruins. Raymond found paul near death in winterbole forest while headed towards fallcrest for work. Moved by the sudden appearence of another of his race he did everything in his power to save him. After draging him south for miles, he came across a lumber camp. Being familiar with humans and their murderous additude towards nature, he quickly suppresed his anger and used the last of his gold to pay for travel on a boat towards fallcrest. Upon arrival, he discovered that the best healer in town lived in the temple of erathis. Having no gold left you agreed to work off the dept of the treatment and housing as soon as possible. After seeing that you could do nothing more fr paul at this point, you left town to go reawaken your aspect of the ancients, needing to be alone in nature for best affect. You took shelter in the nearby cloak wood to compleate the process. After you reentered town and met paul as he was awakening. While in the woods meditating, a large group of goblins moved passed you, talking and dragging bags and unconscious or dead humans behind them. Knowing that there were far to many to fight, you remained still and they passed, apparently taking you for another tree. Unable to understand goblin, you couldnt make any sense out of their speech. Summary *At the veiled castle: **Starting room had skeletons on platforms **then there was the room with the merchant **the room with the sacrificial urn (where Naiveral considered sacrificing the merchant) **then there was room with fallen pillars and skeletons on a catwalk **a treasure room with lotsa gold and poison gass **a door with a flood of water and a squid creature **a dark room with a hole in the middle that we had to crawl around **a room with a river **a room with some urns that landon smashed and released a banshee who we ran away from **a room with a statue with a sword. when we took the sword we released a hydra. **we ran some more and somehow ended up back at the first statue room **when we put the oversized sword into the hands of the statue we opened a big door that led to the boss room **there was throne some pillars along some steps **the boss was on the throne and his skeleton minions were on the steps between us and the throne Loot *Amulet of Protection-Level 1 *Master's wand of Magic missile *Spring Renewal Totem *Defensive Staff *Magic Armor- cloth *Amulet of Protection-Level 6